


Sky Might Fall (and I don't care)

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Loveless
Genre: F/M, First Love, Male-Female Friendship, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-30
Updated: 2008-06-30
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Ritsuka smiling and the memory of his hand holding hers, if even for a moment, is more than enough for Yuiko.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[springkink](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _Loveless, Ritsuka/Yuiko: summer days - "Your tail is longer than mine!"_

**Title:** Sky Might Fall (and I don't care)  
**Fandom:** Loveless.  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Characters/couples:** Yuiko/Ritsuka.  
**Summary:** Ritsuka smiling and the memory of his hand holding hers, if even for a moment, is more than enough for Yuiko.  
**Rating:** G.  
**Notes:** Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[**springkink**](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _Loveless, Ritsuka/Yuiko: summer days - "Your tail is longer than mine!"_

**Sky Might Fall (and I don't care)**

They sit underneath a tree near the river: it's too hot to do much more than that and Ritsuka reads in silence, just the gentle way he changes the page making some noise every now and then. Yuiko does her best to stay quiet: at first she reads, too (Alice in Wonderland, and she blushes a little when Ritsuka looks at her choice of book, but then he smiles and says it's a good book) but then the day is too warm and she thinks she will start feeling like Alicia: sleepy and dreary and she's almost afraid that she'll fall asleep too and that a white rabbit will show.

So she puts her book down and wraps her arms around her legs, wiggling her toes a little against the grass, watching the tiny sparkles of her toe-nails through the flip-flops she's wearing. Ritsuka keeps on reading, his wrist bandaged but his eyes are calm as he focuses on his book. She looks up, through the tangle of branches and leaves to catch the tiny pieces of blue sky that is over them, no clouds upon the sky at all and she looks down again, to the grass. Ritsuka's tail twists slowly, lazily, more like a reflex.

His tail is longer than hers, more elegant, she likes to think. And Ritsuka is growing up, now: she's still taller than him but not as much, and she wonders if by the time they start Junior High Ritsuka will be her height.

The day is too warm, too hot to do anything but rest. Perhaps some ice cream, Yuiko thinks. A parfait would be nice, and she knows that Ritsuka likes them for all that he says he doesn't. She could ask for one while Ritsuka asks for his chocolate and vanilla ice cream and then they can get spoonfuls of each other's desserts. Ritsuka's cellphone waits but it's silent, and she knows that Soubi will appear but she doesn't mind, not really.

As long as Ritsuka is happy, she thinks, she's okay. And these days Ritsuka smiles at her and sometimes he rolls his eyes, and she doesn't think that he has noticed, because smart, kind Ritsuka is still a boy and he doesn't notice these things. Yuiko rather likes it, though, having this as a secret that it's not a secret. She can be Ritsuka's best friend and she can like him and she can dream, sometimes, that when Ritsuka and her walk through the streets they're actually dating and she can be happy with that, because Ritsuka sees _her_.

“Let's go for some ice cream!” She says suddenly, breaking the quiet of the afternoon, standing up and out of the shadow, the sun warming over her shoulders. Her skirt swirls a little, like a fairytale gown and she smiles at Ritsuka, offers her hand to him.

Ritsuka blinks a moment before he shrugs and smiles, accepting her hand to stand up. It's just a few moments before he lets go, but the memory stays with Yuiko as she skips on to the ice cream parlor, hands behind her, asking Ritsuka what he's going to have.


End file.
